A Nightmare World
by animefan018
Summary: Three months after Chiro awakened the Hyper Force, they venture out to answer to a destress call from a peaceful planet. However, not all is well as it seems as they require a sacrifice.
1. Unknown Horror

**Unknown Horror**

**Author's Note:**

_I decided to write a Halloween story since it's an awesome holiday. This story will be sorta scary, but mostly weird since I write weird things. _

_This story takes place right after Depths of Fear. I thought it fit there best because I wanted the monkey team not to know Chiro is the Chosen One yet. Enjoy!_

_----------- _

Deep within an undiscovered galaxy, a planet was being blanketed with darkness. A new plague was killing it's populace as their scientist couldn't find a cure. One day, a dark and tall stranger appeared in one of their cities. He offered them a solution to their problem; but it came with a price.

At first, the citizens weren't so sure if they should trust him. Who would trust someone who looked like a skeleton and showed the inside of their stomach? But as the plague killed more of their people, they had no choice.

They accepted the solution and the price they had to pay. The stranger than lifted his staff and chanted a spell in an ancient language.

The sky thundered and lit up violently as the people began to change their form.

When the incantation was complete, everyone there was healthy and back to normal; at least, a little normal.

Every night when the moon was high, they transformed back into the creatures that caused chaos and devastation across their whole planet.

When the moon went down and the sun took its place, they were normal humans once more. However, that experience was too awful and they pleaded with the stranger to take it back.

"The only way to turn yourselves back without the plague is to sacrifice one with much strength and power." The stranger announced to the populace of the planet.

"But who is worthy enough?"

"A youth that is strong, bold, brave, and caring. – He is not from this planet; but I can ensure you, he will come." The stranger smirked as his laughs echoed through the thickening air.

-------------

"Beep beep beep!" The alarm clock went off.

A hand slammed the snooze button down and the boy rolled over on his back.

The fourteen year old moaned until his crystal blue eyes slowly crept opened. He didn't want to get up.

The nightmare he had last night played over and over again in his head like a broken record. Sighing, he got out of bed and changed into his normal red sweater and blue jeans. The teen looked in the mirror as he combed his hair slowly.

"Chiro! Breakfast is done!" A familiar voice echoed through the robot.

Chiro knew it was Otto and hurried off to the kitchen. There he saw his team doing their normal routine.

Gibson was serving the food while Otto tried to snatch it out of his hands. Sprx was attempting to flirt with Nova; who punched him in the face immediately. Then there was his mentor Antauri; he was drinking his freshly brewed black tea. Chiro smiled at him as he couldn't help but feel relaxed in his presence.

Antauri returned his gaze upon Chiro to warmly smile back.

"Good morning Chiro. – Did you sleep well?"

Chiro put his left hand on the back of his head. "Not really."

"Is there something wrong?" Antauri asked as everyone went silent.

Chiro looked around to see everyone staring at him nervously. "Nothing's wrong! Honestly. – I just had another nightmare."

As if on cue, Otto jumped onto Gibson with hopes of getting the rest of the food.

"Otto! What are you doing!-Get off me right this instant!"

Otto, who already stuffed his mouth with waffles, looked down at Gibson. "Sorry Gibson; I just can't resist waffles!" He said with a mouthful of his favorite breakfast meal.

"You can have the rest if you get off of me!"

"Yay!" Otto yelled as he immediately jumped off Gibson and took the plate.

Antauri returned his attention to his giggling leader.

"Did this nightmare seem strange or frightening?"

Chiro stopped laughing and faced Antauri once more.

"Well all nightmares are scary and strange."

"What I meant was did you want to talk about it?"

Chiro thought for a moment. It was indeed strange, but he didn't think it was important. "No, I just thought I should mention it."

"But if you do change your mind, you can always tell me. – We're a team and teammates never face things alone."

"I know." Chiro replied. But he still wasn't used to the fact that these cybernetic robots existed. Let alone could talk and pilot this huge fighting machine. Chiro just stumbled across them abandoned in the outskirts of the city three months ago. After Chiro awakened them, the monkeys watched over Chiro secretly for three weeks. The next time Chiro returned to the robot to hang out, Antauri asked him to be their leader.

He wasn't sure at first, but seeing how excited they were, he accepted.

"Hey kid! Aren't you going to eat?!" Sprx asked interrupting Chiro's thoughts.

"You bet I am!" He called back and immediately began eating.

Antauri continued to drink his tea; but kept a very close eye on the child.

Something about him always made Antauri excited and hopeful. He didn't know if it was the fact that Chiro posed a large quantity of the power primate, or if it was something else. Whatever the reason was would reveal itself in time. Right now, Antauri just wanted to be there for him and become close friends.

"Hey Chiro, look! I'm a fly!" Otto hollered as two large waffles covered his eyes.

Chiro bursted out in laugher as the syrup dripped down Otto's face.

Nova slapped the back of Otto's head as the two waffles flew across the table. One hit Sprx while the other one hit Gibson right on the forehead.

"Hey!" Sprx yelled.

"I agree! That was completely unnecessary." Gibson added.

Sprx picked up one of his eggs and threw it at Otto. Otto barley dodged it; but it hit Nova.

"That's it!" She yelled as she picked up a sausage and aimed it right at Sprx.

Otto then joined in the fun and threw a piece of toast at Chiro.

Chiro smirked and then the real food fight began.

Eggs, waffles, sausages, carrots, and everything else there was flying in the air as the heroes compete to be the champion. However, everyone froze when a piece of toast slammed into Antauri's face.

Everyone's eyes widened in fear as Antauri slowly looked up with a small smile planted in his face.

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

And with that, everything went flying once more except only one person was throwing it; Antauri.

By the time breakfast was over, the team excluding Antauri was covered from head to toe with pieces of their meal. They didn't seem to care as laughter was the only sound echoing through the robot.

Antauri smiled at the sight of the teen's happiness. In fact, he only fought back like that to see him smile. He felt bad for bringing up the nightmare this early, so he repaid him.

"I'm going to hit the shower, okay?" Chiro said as he walked away from the rest of his team.

"Alright!" Otto yelled; still laughing.

Gibson looked at Antauri in shock as he wondered why his brother participated in such an activity. But once he saw the smile planted on his face, he decided it was better not to ask.

"I think we all should get a shower. – Unless you guys prefer to stay filthy."

"Na!" they all replied and headed for their own rooms.

Antauri watched as they went up their tubes before returning to the colorful kitchen.

He activated his blue ghost claws and quickly went to work.

--------

Chiro quickly discarded his garments into the bin as he eagerly stepped into the steaming hot bath.

Finally, he could relax and forget about his duties that he needed to attend to.

As he washed his hair, flashed of his dream came back to him as if were trying to tell him something.

'_Why can't you leave me alone?_' He yelled in his head.

The visions soon stopped and Chiro began to relax again. He laid back and enjoyed the sound of the water moving and the candle lighting. It rather soothed his sole. However, Chiro grasped his forehead in pain as he felt as if someone was engraving a symbol on his skin.

Quickly sitting up, he looked at his reflection in the water to see a red symbol on his forehead. Water rippled the image away as Chiro's hand swiftly rose out of the water to touch the symbol. But when the ripples seized, he once again looked at his reflection to see nothing there.

'_What!_' He shouted to himself.

When he couldn't think of anything that could have caused it, he slowly returned to his bath as nothing else interrupted him.

---------

When the monkeys were all clean, they returned to the kitchen to clean it up. However, everything was spotless. The dishes were clean, the table was set, the floor and ceiling was washed off, and even the chairs where clean.

"Who cleaned up for us?" Otto asked.

Sprx looked around. "I bet it was Antauri."

"I'll go thank him." Gibson said as he ran out of the kitchen and headed for Antauri's room.

The rest of the team shrugged and continued on with their day.

----------

Chiro had finished his bath about half an hour ago as he stared at his blank walls. He was thinking of different reasons why he saw and felt a symbol on his forehead while debating with himself whether to tell Antauri or not.

Giving up, he collapsed on his bed.

"Why are all these strange things happening to me?!" Chiro yelled frustrated before putting his head in the pillow.

He stayed silent for a while until he decided he needed fresh air.

He didn't get too far to his transporter tube when an alarm went off.

The city was being attacked.

---------


	2. The Long Journey

**The Long Journey **

Chiro ran into the command center to find the rest to the team already there.

"What's happening?" Chiro asked as he went to Antauri's side.

"I'm not quite sure myself."

"Gibson, unsure? – Now that's something you don't hear everyday!" Sprx blurted out with his arms crossed.

Nova turned to him with an anger filled expression.

"Are you asking to get beaten up?!" Nova snapped.

Sprx quickly unwrapped his metallic arms from his waist and shielded his face. "No! – I'm just trying to lighten up the mood!"

"Can you guys stop fooling around and be serious!" Chiro said annoyed.

Sprx and Nova looked at each other before turning away with 'humph'.

"Gibson, maybe if you checked if there were any anomalies in or around our atmosphere we would get answers." Antauri imputed as he closed his eyes and concentrated to see if he could sense any danger.

"That's a great idea!" Gibson began typing in a few commands when a message popped up on the screen.

Everyone looked at it in confusion.

Antauri opened his eyes. "Open it; it's no threat to our security or city."

Gibson looked at Antauri to make sure he was positive about what he just said. However, seeing that Antauri was completely at ease, he proceeded to open the strange letter.

A prerecording popped up began playing:

"_Please Hyper Force; if you get this message, we need your help! – Our planet is being attack by these black and white creatures!" A tall pale man with white long hair said as two formless went behind him. "No, get away from me! – AH!!!!!" _

Then the screen went black.

The Hyper Force stared in curiosity.

"Gibson, can you track where the message came from?" Chiro asked.

Gibson began typing away once more. "It won't be easy, but I'm sure I can do it."

"I still don't understand why it set our alarm off." Otto added finally participated in the discussion.

"I'm asking myself the same question." Antauri muttered as he felt something rather disconcerting.

"I pinpointed where the distress call originated from." Gibson reported with a rather strained voice. "It's from a planet not too far from here actually. – But its inhabitants were supposed to be extinct."

The monkeys fell silent.

Chiro looked around as he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Extinct or not, we received a distress call and were gonna help them. Hyper Force Go!" Chiro ordered as he and the rest of his team hesitated to their positions.

--------

A tall man draped with a brown coat walked quickly into a room that reeked with an evil stench.

There wasn't much in this room. In fact, the only thing that resided there was a throne at the far end of the room where a lone figure sat there with glowing red eyes. His black cape was ruffled and covered in some black ooze while his intestines showed. He bore no skin any where and his head was a skull with two cricked horns.

The man with the ripped brown coat entered and bowed before the demon.

"Hello Lord Skeleton King. You asked to see me?"

Skeleton King smirked in satisfaction. "Yes indeed. – I wanted to inform you that the boy is on the way." The man's head shot up with tremendous joy. "However, bringing the boy to me will be a harder task than you may think. – He's strong and has five monstrous allies that could destroy this planet with ease. – They act innocent at first to gain your trust before they stab in the back along with everyone else!"

The man trembled as he heard these descriptions. The only thing that perceived his mind was plans on how to get them separated from the boy.

The Skeleton King seemed to notice and became satisfied. "You may go and set up a trap for him. – But remember, do not kill the boy OR the monkeys."

The man nodded and exited the throne room.

Skeleton King looked out the window as he sensed the Hyper Force getting nearer.

---------

"Are we almost there?" Nova asked as she slouched in her chair.

"In about three more hours to be precise." Gibson reported as he looked at the screen with eyes drooping.

"I think the kid's on cloud nine!" Sprx pointed out as the monkeys looked at Chiro in his pod chair.

"Well of coarse he's asleep Sprx; humans can only stay up for a certain amount of time. – I don't blame him. This forty-eight hour journey is making me exhausted as well." Gibson replied before he yawned.

Nova sighed as she tried to fall asleep her self; but she just couldn't. Something was telling her that they shouldn't be heading towards the planet. But what was she going to say? No one would listen.

Sprx sat down in his own pod and began playing with the yo-yo Otto made for him.

"Hey, that reminds me, where's Otto?" Sprx asked.

The doors to the kitchen quickly slammed opened with a large bang to reveal Otto holding a black steaming pan that was filled with creamy Clam Chowder Soup.

"Who's hungry?!" Otto asked.

Everyone looked at him before returning to what they were doing before.

"Come on guys! Have some! – I made it myself!" Otto proudly stated.

Gibson sighed before turning to the excited mechanic. "Not now Otto! – Can't you see were are trying to concentrate here?!" Gibson snapped.

Otto looked around to see Chiro sleeping peacefully in his pod, Nova half asleep in hers, and Sprx playing with the yo-yo he made for him.

"Busy? It looks more like you're all bored. – Where's Antauri?"

"In the corner meditating." Gibson pointed out.

"Oh; I guess I'll save this for later." Otto said in a sad voice before walking slowly back in the kitchen. Everything went silent again with the exception of the roaring engines of the Super Robot and Sprx rolling the yo-yo up and down.

However, unknown to them, their leader was having an unpleasant dream…..

_--------_

_Chiro ran left and right around various sharp corners as he tried to lose the monsters that pursuited__ him. He didn't want to look back, but he couldn't help. Right at that moment, he tripped over a tomb stone and tried to get up quickly. However, more monsters surrounded him and two grabbed a hold of him._

"_Let me go!" Chiro cried out as he punched and kicked violently. He tried summoning the power primate, but was unable to for some reason. _

"_You can't escape; boy." A dark familiar voice echoed as Chiro felt his forehead began to burn violently. The only thing he could do was scream…….._

_-------_

Chiro's eyes shot opened as he grasped his forehead in pain.

The quick movement made all the rest of the Hyper Force stop what they were doing and turn to their shaking leader.

Antauri hovered closer to where everyone was as he felt something was seriously wrong.

"Chiro?" Antauri said unsure of what was going on.

Antauri's reassuring voice brought Chiro back to his senses as the burning sensation from his forehead subsided.

Chiro then looked up slowly to see the worried glances his team was giving him.

"I'm alright; just a nightmare." Chiro replied as his team's faces began to lighten up. However, the moment was soon spoiled as Chiro felt the dark presence very close by and quickly looked at the screen.

Antauri felt it a second later and did the same.

Both of their faces went pale with fright as they saw the Citadel of Bone floating next to the planet.

The rest of the team noticed their paling faces and turned to the screen as well.

"This is NOT happening!" Sprx yelled with fear evident in his voice.

--------


	3. It Begins

**It Begins…**

-------

The team stared dumfounded at their enemy's ship too shocked to do anything. The distress call they received was more urgent than they had thought. Skeleton King himself was there and the monkeys gave each other worried glances.

They knew Chiro wasn't ready to face Skeleton King; especially since he didn't even know he was the chosen one yet. Whatever they were going to do, they needed to get Chiro away.

Antauri quickly regained his composure and turned to the rest of the team. He knew they were all trying to think of something they could do to save the planet and not be threatened by Skeleton King; but that seemed out of the question.

Chiro stayed silent and walked closer to the screen. He felt as if something was 'off'; so to speak. Chiro could see Skeleton King's ship, but he didn't feel the dark presence he encounters in his dreams.

If it's one thing he learned from Antauri is that things aren't always what they seem….

"Let's keep going." He finally said.

The monkeys turned to him shocked.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled out at once.

"Are you going nuts kid?!?!" Sprx snapped. Chiro looked down. "Skeleton King is down there!!!"

"Look, I don't know how to explain it, but I don't think that's his ship."

The monkey team went dumfounded. "Are you running a fever or something?" Nova asked taking a step towards him.

"NO!! – I mean…" He sighed. "I'm just not feeling it." Antauri looked at Chiro gravely. "I know I might sound crazy, but I'm positive that he isn't down there or I would feel the power primate warn me like it always does."

Antauri stared at Chiro before reaching his mind out to sense all around him. When he surveyed the area, he returned to his body relaxed. 'He is indeed the chosen one…No doubt about it…'

"It appears you're right." Everyone looked at Antauri with eyes wide opened. "This is simply an illusion. Look closely and you'll see it nothing but a projection."

Everyone gathered around the computer screen to see the light shining through the 'ship'.

"Now that's a good way to scare off visitors!" Sprx joked only to earn a punch from Nova.

"BE SEROUS!!!"

"Okay okay! Jez, can't a guy fool around once in a while?"

-----

"What is this?" Asked a mechanic asked as the man with the ripped brown coat handed him a glowing yellow orb with black swirling clouds in it.

"It's a little something I made to help get the monster under control when he comes. Can you launch it to reach space?"

The mechanic stared at it before nodded. "Ya, I guess. Where do you want me to aim it at?"

"At the robot in our atmosphere." He chuckled.

The mechanic picked the marble up and observed it. "Don't know what you're planning, but it probably won't hit the person you're aiming for."

"Don't worry, Skeleton King helped me with that one…."

The mechanic shrugged and gone on with it….

-----

Gibson began to type something in the computer when something shiny caught Chiro's eye.

He went closer to the screen to see it grow bigger as it drew nearer. He wanted to say something, but before he could say anything, he heard a voice: _"Don't do anything; it'll be over with….soon…." _Chiro tried to move, but found it impossible. His body wasn't listening and all he could do was let out weird sounded noises.

The hyper force looked at him weirdly as Antauri stepped forward. "Chiro?"

But he couldn't move and the shining object he saw was actually a yellow glowing orb that could be seen on screen.

"What is that?!!" Nova asked as it phased through the robot where Chiro was with a blinding yellow light.

Chiro saw it as it made it's way towards his chest and screamed as it phased in him.

Chiro screamed and the light intensified as it left the monkeys unable to move.

"Chiro!!!" They all cried out; but it did no good….

-----

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, the inspiration in me was gone and my computer keeps crashing. But I'll try and write more soon!_


	4. We Must Keep Going

**We Must Keep Going…**

---------

"CHIRO!!!" They all screeched; but still found it impossible to move. The painful screams tore they're hearts apart.

As Chiro felt the orb find its place deep within him, he felt something pulling him away. it wasn't like he was being transported, it was more like something was trying to strip his sole from his body. This however, was something Chiro wouldn't allow; thanks to Antauri's training, he set up defense systems in his soul that seemed to corner the intruding mass almost at every turn. But just like Chiro, this thing didn't want to give in. The orb began to glow a dark unwelcoming purple color that made Chiro quiver in fear. The feeling it was giving off was nothing but darkness; something in which he feared because of Skeleton King.

'Let yourself go…' It began as Chiro felt himself falling in and out of consciousness. 'Fall into a peaceful slumber that you'll never wake up from…'

Chiro was struggling to keep his eyes open. "I'll never give in!" He cried as he felt the darkness began to surround him.

'Soot yourself then…I didn't want to use force…' It coldly replied as the dark mass grabbed Chiro and squeezed him tightly.

Chiro tried to gasp for air, but found it impossible to.

'Give in now and I'll set you free…'

Of course Chiro didn't give a response and remained breathless; his skin paling from the lack of air.

-----------

The bright yellow light slowly faded and the monkeys all turned back to Chiro as they saw his motionless body hit the floor. Immediately, they rushed to his aid to notice that his skin had paled tremendously and he was as cold as ice.

---------

Chiro's silent screams faded as the dark purple mist released the teen's soul and allowed it to fall in the depths of nothingness…

--------

Antauri tried to reach his mind out to Chiro's, but opened his eyes in much sorrow as he couldn't even find a trace of it.

"Let's get him to the sickbay, now!" Gibson ordered as Sprx and Nova grabbed Chiro and took him into the Sick Bay where Gibson quickly began tests.

Antauri and Otto came in only moments later as they're shock of the situation was apparent on they're faces.

"Gibson, any luck so far?" Sprx asked hoping that there was at least some progression.

Gibson just shook his head grimly as he continued to find out what was wrong until he had to come to the unbearable truth…

"There's, there's nothing I can do to help him…" The monkey's blood went cold. They couldn't believe they were hearing this… Their friend, they're leader was in pain and they couldn't even comfort him. He wasn't dying, but still, the thought that they couldn't take the pain from his was unbearable.

Antauri looked walked up cautiously to the frail child and began to caress his hair. '_At least I can try and calm you, my son…_' It was that word again. '_Son.'_ Why did he say this to himself whenever he thought of Chiro? It was as if it was an automatic response that was built in his systems to call him that…

"Uh…Antauri?" Otto snapped Antauri out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Well, we're still kinda heading towards the planet…did you want to land or stay in space?"

'_What kind of question was that?! Chiro was in this state because someone down there decided they wanted him to suffer._' But even though he wanted to say no, they still had to help this planet. Who knows, they could have mistaken them for one of their enemies…

"Yes, continue to land; but be alert." Otto nodded in agreement before running off into the command center. Sprx, who felt like he had nothing better to do, followed the mechanic to assist him in any way possible.

Antauri sighed and stared back at Chiro when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Nova; who was half-heartedly smiling. "He'll be alright Antauri; he's our leader after all…" But he could hear the doubt in her sincere voice.

Antauri smiled as he knew he was the only one that can keep the team together for right now. With Chiro hurt and everyone's emotions swelling, he had to be the strong one. "I know, we better be ready for anything though; I sense danger all over this planet…"


End file.
